Infinite Stratos: Angel Protocol
by Gehr-Bear
Summary: An AU world without any of the cannon characters, a few young men and women are thrown in to the grasps of not only Phantom Task, but another terrorist group! Ryan and Co will work hard to uncover what exactly the IS Protocol is, and what it has to do with the unknown group. Bad at summaries, please review, everything is accepted. Rated T just in case. Dead.


_**Infinite Stratos: Angel Protocol**_

Hello. This is Drake SIlver, and this is my first Infinite Stratos fanfiction. Its an AU world, but some OC's will have attributes from the cannon characters and will follow the cannon at times. The main characters are an American male, a Jamaican male, a Canadian girl, an Egyptian girl, a Japanese girl, and a Brazilian girl. I took a few out as to not over work myself. Football takes until 7 at night so I dont have a lot of time during my day. I still tried to keep it spread out, while not using any of the cannons homes, the Japanese girl is an exception because the story takes place in Japan, so it would be a little strange for there not to be a Japanese character at all. It'll take a long time to update, mainly because I have a terrible laptop, and I will look up customs for each characters country. So its going to take a LONG time. Why is it so spread out? *Slaps self* Anyways, the American male, named Ryan, will have the first chapter all to himself. The other characters will have the chapters in the order of how I listed them (I did it in the order I remembered them so its in a random order) and did anyone else notice that infinite stratos left out the entire western hemisphere in the anime aside from America and that was the rouge IS so it made America look bad? Yeah. Well thats why five of the eight characters are from the western hemisphere. Also, got my school computer so I am redoing the chapter and the next chapter will have what happened in the original version and my school computer wont tab either. To the story!

"Hi!" Talking  
' _HI' Thinking_

* * *

My name is Ryan. Right now, I belong to the American Government. Let me back up. It all started with the Infinite Stratos. A mobile Mech suit that can only be piloted by women. That machine gave women power, and made males "Lower beings". Sexism has been raised all over the world. Women taking men out of jobs, the military, leadership, and throwing them all down in the dirt. The only places that weren't affected by the Sexist people was in the country where it was hard work and labor. I lived in a small town in Nebraska, right next to Kansas. There I rouged, detasled and did other manual labor around my friends farm.

My skin is a light white, not exactly pale, but not dark either. I have straight, dark brown hair and green eyes. Im wearing a green Mt. Dew tee-Shirt from my dad, from before the IS. The Infinite Stratos. I have always had a fascination with it. It may have made almost all women the superior gender, but it hasn't quite reached the small towns, like where I live. My mind constantly raced with all the different models. I have most of them memorized, and while I worked, I listed weapons and models.

"Ryan!" I looked up from the Milo field, towards my friend, his name was Greg he had dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, and dark-ish skin. With my corn knife, pretty much a machete, in hand, I walked towards the four-wheeler.

"Whats up?" He pulled out a notepad, meaning work was done.  
"Only to 10:00 today? Normally we go to noon." Greg wrote our hours down.  
"The principal wants us to meet at the school. Something with the girls, but the boys have something to do with it too." I threw my corn knife into the ground.  
"First they want us to go to school nine days early, and now they want us to meet three days before we become freshman! Let us have a summer break! Obama!" Greg laughed at my antics.  
"Come on Ryan, not much we can do about it." I sighed and hopped onto the four-wheeler.  
"It better be worth it."

 **At the school.**

All the highschoolers, new freshman to new seniors, sat in the bleachers in the gym. The principal, an older man with a read shirt that had the schools mascot, a parrot, stood in front of the bleachers. They were on the North side of the building. To both sides of the bleachers were doors that led to halls that lead to classrooms or outside. across from the bleachers was a stage with red curtains. There are four basketball hoops, one on each side of the gym.

"Welcome everyone! The government came to us asking for more pilots. We have a testing system, and a unit. Girls will test for compatibility with the IS, and girls who get over 80% will get a scholarship to almost any school in the world. Boys will take a test on maintenance and will also get a smaller scholarship." Th gym floor opened to reveal a lift. On the lift was an IS and a white box that is about 4" tall and about as long and wide as a laptop. After the lift fully showed the unit, my eyes widened.

"Thats a Rafale Revive! Made my the Dunois company! A mass produced second gen IS!" A few people scooted away from me and my IS 'Fetish'.

The boys got send to a separate room for a test. Obviously, I got highest score. A 75%. Even though I know a lot about IS, there are still things I haven't read yet. After the tests, several of the girls got above 80%. Some were going to be trained as IS Pilots, and others were going to stay at the school. As some said goodbye, I walked up to the Rafale Revive.

"Principal! Can I look at it!?" He gave me a thumbs up, and I reached towards the sleek, white and green surface. When my hand touched, a bright light flashed. When it faded, everyone was below me. A few had their eyes wide, stuttering, and some of the people looked confused. I went to scratch my head with my hand, but in place of my hand was a green metal claw.

"AH!" I flung my arm forward, seeing the arm of a Rafale Revive covering my arm. I looked down, the rest off the IS on my body.

' _what happened?_ '

* * *

 **One year latter.**

And that's how I went down in history in my home town. The government canceled all broadcasts and kept it concealed from the world. I was taken into a military corp that had men who used anti IS suits. Those are full body armor similar to the Iron man armor, and women in IS's. The govt. decided to make me a soldier, using both the Anti IS suits, and my personal IS. They planned to make me a representative contender, and send me to Japan's ISA.

"At least its Japan, a country where I know something about." I watched anime before this so I knew a little bit about the nation and its people. Then again all the anime I watched was fiction and involved some sort of unnatural powers so... Yeah. The IS academy. An almost all girls school due to the fact that only women can pilot a IS. Guys go there only to learn maintenance. So I will be one of the twenty males there. It's five in the morning and my last day at the corp. I shrugged on a nice shirt, and jeans. I packed my bible and a few other things that I was allowed to take when I was 'Kidnapped' by the govt. I've trained with the military so I am fairly built.

"Ryan!" I jumped up.  
"Yes sir!"  
"Your plane leaves in three hours. Say your goodbyes." I went around the base, saying goodbye to the men and women who taught me and took care of me.

I got onto my plane, army tags around my neck.

"ISA, here I come."

* * *

And that's the first chapter redone! I feel its better than the original. Like last time, I don't want to quite get into the IS academy until the three other characters have been introduced the same way as Ryan. Ryan was based off me. The rouging, I do and I do work on my friends farm, I drive the Four wheeler to the field, and I myself probably wouldn't notice I was in the IS until something like what happened to Ryan happened. Anyways, Review and tell me how I did, I hate it when no one reviews because then I feel like I did a bad job so please help me be better. So yeah. The chapters will get longer once the characters meet at ISA.

Fly strong, be brave, value friendship and love, No excesses. Some people have it better than most.

Drake Silver, signing out.


End file.
